Day-O (The Banana Boat Song)
(Kids Mode) |artist = (The Just Dance Kids) |tvfilm = |year = 1956 (Orginal) 2013 (Cover) |dlc = March 1, 2018 (JDU) March 29, 2018 (NOW) |difficulty = (K2014) Medium (JDU) |effort = (K2014) Low (JDU) |nogm = 1 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Kids Mode Purple |pc = Blue (K2014) (Remake) |gc = White (Arrows) (K2014) (Arrows) (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 81 |kcal = 15.1 |dura = 2:15 2:16 (Remake) |nowc = DayO (K2014) KIDSDayO (Remake) |audio = |choreo = Chantal Robson |perf = Main coach Josh Killackyhttps://m.youtube.com/watch?t=435s&v=eB6lAi_pveM Backup dancers Jake Landgrebe (Left) Mark Ysaguirre (Right) |from = album }}"Day-O (The Banana Boat Song)" by (covered by The Just Dance Kids in-game) is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a boy in a black skeleton costume with red outlined bones. He also wears a black coat and top hat. Background The routine takes place in a dark jungle during midnight, with some purple and white skulls, a purple sky and a big purple moon. The dancer is accompanied by two backup dancers - a boy in a black skeleton costume with light blue bones and a bowler hat, and another one with purple bones. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Shake your arms in a perpendicular pose. Dayo gm 1.png|Gold Move (K2014) Kidsdayo gm 1.png|Gold Move (Remake) Kidsdayo gm 1 ingame.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Kids Corner *All Songs A-E Trivia *This is the second song by Harry Belafonte song in the series, after Jump in the Line. **However, this is the first of his songs in the Kids series. *This is the oldest song on . * The routine s skeleton theme is likely a reference to the fact the song was featured in the film . * An avatar for the routine can be found in the files, but it cannot be unlocked. ** However, it is available on . * The extra sound effects from the version are removed in the remake. * On the notification, Harry Belafonte is credited as the artist. * On , the song title is shortened to Day O. Gallery Game Files Dayo jdk14 cover generic.png|'' '' KIDSDayO Cover Generic.jpg|'' '' (Remake) KIDSDayO Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach KIDSDayO Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album background KIDSDayO_BC.jpg| cover KIDSDayO_Cover_1024.png| cover Kidsdayo p1 ava.png|Avatar on and Kidsdayo pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Remake) In-Game Screenshots Dayo jdk2014 menu.png|'' '' on the menu kidsdayo jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (2018) kidsdayo jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) kidsdayo jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) kidsdayo jd2018 kids menu.png|'' '' on the menu (Kids Mode) kidsdayo jd2018 kids load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) kidsdayo jd2018 kids coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) kidsdayo jd2018 kids score.png| scoring screen (Kids Mode) Promotional Images Fearlesspiratekids kidsdayo jdnow notification.jpg| notification (along with (Fearless Pirate) kidsdayo promo gameplay.png|Promotional gameplay ( ) Others Dayo no gui.png|No GUI Videos Official Audio Harry Belafonte - Banana Boat (Day-O) Audio Day-O (The Banana Boat Song) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Day-O (The Banana Boat Song) - Just Dance Kids 2014 Day-O (The Banana Boat Song) - Just Dance 2017 Day-O (The Banana Boat Song) - Just Dance 2018 Day-O (The Banana Boat Song) - Just Dance 2018 (Kids Mode) Day-O (The Banana Boat Song) - Just Dance Now Day-O (The Banana Boat Song) - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Day-O (The Banana Boat Song) - Just Dance Kids 2014 Extraction DAYO nohud References Site Navigation de:Day-O (The Banana Boat Song) es:Day-O (The Banana Boat Song) tr:Day-O (The Banana Boat Song) Category:Songs Category:1950s Category:Songs by Harry Belafonte Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs by The Just Dance Kids Category:Covered Category:Kids Mode Category:Josh Killacky Category:Jake Landgrebe Category:Mark Ysaguirre Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Remade Songs